german_academic_jobsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Content
This page is dedicated to academic jobs in German. The jobs found here are added by individuals as well as drawn from sources such as the MLA job list, Higher Ed Jobs, the Chronicle of Higher Education, Inside Higher Ed, the AATG job list, jobs.ac.uk, and other lists and websites. This site will serve as the primary source of information this year as the previous host site (wikihost.org) has become unreliable. Please add jobs with the following format: Name of college/university, title/rank, preferred area(s) of specialization, application due date, link to job ad. As job search progress indicators become available, add the type of information and date. The link to a job description can be deleted after the application due date. After an offer has been accepted, please underline the name of the institution so that we can easily see which positions have already been filled. For example: #'Midwest Dreamland U', 16/17th c., due 11/1/08 #* writing sample requested by e-mail 12/1 #* phone interview scheduled 12/15 #* MLA interview scheduled 12/20 #* on-campus interview invitation 1/15 #* offer extended 3/15 #* offer accepted 3/25 #* rejection letter received 4/1 Tenure Track Faculty Positions #'Binghamton U', asst. prof., media and literature, due 12/1/13, link #*MLA interview requested 12/27 (x6) #*Rejection email after MLA interview 1/17 (x2) #*On-campus interview scheduled 1/17 #'Bowdoin C', asst. prof., 20th and 21st C, due 11/8/13, link #*writing sample requested 11/22 (x10), 11/30 (x1) #*MLA interview requested 12/6 (x3), 12/9 (x3) #*On-campus interview scheduled 1/14 #*offer made and accepted #'Colorado C', asst. prof., open but with connection to an area beyond German, due 11/10/13, link #*letters of reference requested 12/4 (x14) #*MLA interview request by email 12/18 (x3) #*On-campus interview scheduled 1/23 #*Rejection e-mail after MLA interview 2/3 #'Georgetown U', asst. prof., applied linguistics, due 11/15/13, link #'Gettysburg C', asst. prof., open but with preference for media/film, due 11/30/13, link #*MLA interview requested 12/10 (x6) #*E-mail notice that both searches have concluded 3/18 #'Harvard U', asst. prof., any period in German literature and culture, due 11/8/13, link #*writing sample requested via email 12/2 (x11) #*MLA interview requested via email 12/18 (x3) #*Campus visit scheduled 1/13 #*rejection received by email, 1/29 #*offer made #*rejection received by phone 2/27 #'Northwestern U', asst. prof., post-1750 German literature, due 11/18/13, link #*MLA interview requested 12/10 (x2) #*Campus visit scheduled #*offer made #'Oakland U', asst. prof., 20th and 21st C, due date not given, link #* MLA interview request by phone 12/20 (x4) #* Campus visit (second-hand information) #* Offer extended and accepted (second-hand information) #* Letter received saying that position has been filled 3/21 #'Oberlin C', asst. prof., 19th C to the present, due 11/1/13, link #* MLA interview request via phone 12/19 (x4) #'Old Dominion U', asst. prof., 18th/19th/20th C, due 11/1/13, link #* Skype interview requested via email, 12/28 (x2) #* campus visit scheduled 1/21 #* rejection received saying their offer has been accepted #'Penn State U', adv. asst. or jr. assoc. prof., 20th/21st C German literature and culture, due 10/15/13, link #* writing sample requested by e-mail 11/4 #'Princeton U', asst. prof., literature and culture prior to 1890, due 11/4/13, link #* writing sample requested by e-mail 11/13, 11/14 #* email (11/26): invitations for MLA interviews by mid-December #* MLA interview requested 12/12 (x2) #* Campus visit scheduled 1/13, link #* offer made link #*rejection received saying their offer has been accepted 2/27 (x2) #'Sewanee: The U of the South, '''asst. prof, 18th -and 19th-century German studies, due 11/1/13, link #*MLA interview requested 12/5 (x7) #'Southern Illinois U Carbondale, asst. prof, open, due 12/16/13, link #*writing sample and teaching portfolio requested 12/18 (x8) #*Skype interview requested by e-mail 1/17 (x2) #*rejection received by email 2/2 (x2) #'''Texas Tech U, asst. prof., early 20th C, Holocaust studies, link #*Skype interview requested by e-mail 12/4 (x3) #*on-campus interview invitation by e-mail 1/21 (x1) #*offer made and accepted #'Transylvania U,' asst. prof., 19th or 20th century, due 11/1/13, link #* transcripts and letters of recommendation requested by e-mail 10/15 (x2). 10/29 (x2), 10/30 (x1), 11/1 (x5) #* MLA interview requested 12/9 (x4) #* email notification that search timeline is slower than expected due to presidential candidate visits; notification about on campus interviews planned for mid-February 1/27 #* email notification that search is put on hold for now, no timeline given 2/20 #'Tufts U', asst. or assoc. prof., German literature and culture, due 11/1/13, link #* MLA interview requested 12/16 (x3) #* rejection received by email 1/22 (x5) #'U of California, Los Angeles', assistant, associate, or full prof., 1750-present, contribute to interdisciplinary initiatives, due 11/15/13, link #*email (11/22): no MLA interviews; interviews via Skype in early January #*form rejection email received, 1/27 (x4) #'U of Cincinnati', asst. prof., visual, media, and/or performance studies in any historical period, review begins 11/22/13 link #*skype interview requested via email 12/2 (x4) #*contacted about on-campus interview via email 12/22 (x2) #*offer made (2/26) #*position has been filled (posted by member of the search committee) #'U of Missouri, Columbia,' asst. prof., open; theoretical and interdisciplinary approaches welcome, due 11/1/13, link #* Writing sample requested by email 11/6 (x3), 11/7 (x1), 11/8 (x1), 11/19 (x3) #* MLA interview requested by email 12/4 (x3), 12/6 (x1) #* Campus visit scheduled 1/15 #* Offer made and accepted, link #* rejection email received from dept. chair, 3/17 #'U of North Dakota', asst. prof., strong generalist, due 10/15/13 #* Search has been cancelled, notification by email, 11/2 #'U of Puerto Rico, Mayagüez', asst. prof. open, knowledge of classical Greek, link #'U of Texas at Austin', asst. prof., post-1945 contemporary German literature and culture, due 11/15/13, link #*Skype interview request via e-mail 11/26 (x3) #*on-campus interview scheduled via email + phone #*rejection received saying that position has been filled #'U of Wisconsin, Milwaukee', open rank, German literature and culture, due 12/22/13, link #*Form rejection email received 1/15 (x2) #*Skype interview requested via email, 1/30 (x2) #'Washington U', asst. prof. or beg. assoc. prof., High and/or Late Medieval German, due 11/15/13, link #*Writing sample requested by email, 11/25 (x2) #*MLA interview requested by email, 12/9 #*Campus visit scheduled, 1/16 #*offer made and accepted, 3/5 #'Wellesley C', asst. prof., post-1750 literature and culture, due 12/1/13, link #*MLA interview (along with request for a syllabus and most recent chapter by 1/3) requested by phone and email, 12/20 (x3) #*campus visit invitation by email, 1/30 (x1) #*rejection letter received 3/8 (campus visit candidate) #'West Chester U', asst. prof. due 12/19/13, link #*Invitation to online interview by email, 3/18 (x3) #'Western Illinois U', asst. prof. of German and women's studies, due 3/17/14, link #*phone interview scheduled, 3/24 (x3) Senior Faculty Positions #'Case Western Reserve U', chair, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures, due 1/31/2014 for full consideration, link #'Indiana U-Purdue U, Indianapolis', full/assoc. prof., Hoyt-Reichmann Chair in German-American Studies and German Language and Culture, due 11/4/13, link #'The New School', Renewable Term Faculty and Chair of Foreign Languages, link #'Ohio State U', full/assoc. prof. and chair, Department of Germanic Languages and Literatures, due 11/4/13, link (job number 3203) #*form rejection letter received, 2/8 #'U of Virginia', Director of the Institute of World Languages, review begins 3/28/2014, open until filled #'U of Waterloo', full/assoc. prof. and Right Honourable John George Diefenbaker Memorial Chair in German Literary Studies, due 12/31/13, link #'Washington SU', Professor and Chair of Dept. of Foreign Languages and Cultures, open until filled, link Visiting/Lecturer/non-Tenure Track Positions #'Auburn U', lecturer, due 3/31/14, link #'Bloomsburg U of Pennsylvania', 1-year instructor, due 4/15/14, link #'Bowdoin C', 1-year sabbatical replacement, open, due 2/14/14, link #*Skype Interview scheduled by phone, 2/21(x2) #*rejection received by email, 3/25 (x2) #'Bridgewater C', instructor, link #'Colgate U', 2-year asst. prof., due 12/12/13, link #*MLA interview scheduled, 12/20 (x3) #*form rejection from search chair received, 12/23 (x4) #*on-campus interview scheduled, 1/14 #*rejection received saying their offer has been accepted #'C of Charleston', VAP, due 4/15/2014 #'Dickinson C', visiting instructor or visiting asst. prof., due 3/14/14, link #'Gettysburg C', 1-year asst. prof., due 11/30/13, link #*offer accepted link #'Hendrix C', 1-year instructor or visiting asst. prof., generalist, due 1/22/14, link #*skype interview scheduled, 1/30 (x4) #*rejection received saying that position has been filled, 3/12 #'Hobart and William Smith C', 3-year asst. prof., generalist, due 11/1/13, link #*MLA interview requested by email 12/11 (x3), 12/27 (x1) #*rejection by email (no MLA interview), 1/29 #*campus interview scheduled #*offer accepted link #'Louisiana State U', visiting asst. prof., due 1/25/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled, 2/3 #*Email rejection 3/18 #'New York U', 3-year asst. prof./Faculty Fellow, post-1750 German Lit., Poetry & Theory, due 12/2/13, link #*Skype interview scheduled 12/9 (x2) #*On-campus interview invitation 12/20 (x3) #*offer made #'Randolph-Macon C', VAP, German literature and culture, secondary interest in politics, business, and service learning, due 12/1/13, link #'Schreiner U', instructor, open until filled, link #'Saint Mary's C of California', Lecturer in German link #'St. Olaf C', 1-year instructor or asst. prof., due 2/1/14, link #*skype interview scheduled 3/4 (x3) #*On-campus interview requested 3/28 #'Texas A&M', lecturer, hybrid online courses, technology-assisted learning, and alternative language learning/teaching practices link #*MLA Interview Scheduled 12/5 (x3) #*rejection received saying position has been filled, 3/11 #'U of Alabama', 1-year instructor, open, due 3/31/14, link #'U of Colorado, Boulder', 1-year visiting lecturer, generalist, due 2/1/14, link #'U of Connecticut', visiting asst. prof., 19th-21st century German Studies, due 4/13/14, link #'U of Michigan', 1-year visiting asst. prof. or lecturer, German ethnicity or minority studies, due 3/31/14, link #'U of Michigan', 2-year lecturer, due 3/10/14, link #'U of Minnesota, Morris', 3-year visiting position, due 3/10/2014, link #*skype interview scheduled 3/28 #'U of Mississippi', instructor, open until filled; no longer accepting applications #'U of North Carolina at Charlotte', visiting lecturer, due 4/21/14, link #'U of North Carolina at Greensboro', visiting asst. prof., 18th-21st century literature, 1/13/14, link #*phone interview scheduled 2/2 #'U of Pennsylvania', 1-year lecturer or visiting asst. prof., 20th C, due 12/15/13, link #*MLA interview scheduled via email 12/26 #'U of Toronto', 2-year asst. prof., due 3/17/14, link #'U of Washington', 3-year lecturer, possibly renewable, due 4/28/2014, link #'U of West Georgia', instructor/VAP, due 4/14/2014 #'Vanderbilt U', 2-year asst. prof., open field, due 2/14/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled 2/27 #'Vassar C', Mellon Post-Doctoral Fellow in German Studies, 2 yrs., 1/13/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled 1/18 #'Virginia Tech', renewable 1-year instructor, no due date given, link #*Notification on application website that position has been filled #'Worcester Polytechnic Institute', Postdoctoral Scholar of German Language and Literature, due 2/3/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled 3/7 (x2) Language Coordinator/Pedagogy/Program Director Positions #'Dartmouth C', senior lecturer, language program director, due 11/15/13, link #* e-mail invitation to MLA interview 11/27 #'Indiana State U '''asst. prof., Coordinator of First-Year Language Program, to teach all levels of French, German, or Spanish, due 1/15/14, link #*phone interview request 1/29 #*campus interview scheduled 2/11 #'Middlebury C, director of summer German School, 3 yrs. renewable, review begins Sept 13. link #'''Notre Dame U, director of the Center for the Study of Languages and Cultures (CSLC), 3-5 yrs., due 11/4/13, link #'U of Colorado, Boulder', 3-year renewable Instructor or Senior Instructor of German, due 11/11/13, linkI #* Invitation to submit teaching portfolio and letters of recommendation requested 11/15 (x5) #* On-Campus Visit scheduled 12/9 (x1) #* Rejection received 12/12 (x3) #* offer accepted Faculty Positions outside of the US #'Sultan Qaboos U' (Oman), Lecturer, German language, due 2/20 link #'U of Cardiff '(UK), Professor of Modern Languages, esp. translation studies, contemp. cultural studies (incl. visual cultures), and lang. based area studies, due 3/17/14 link #'U of Oxford', Professor of German Medieval and Linguistic Studies, due 4/28/2014 link #'U of Vienna', Full Professor of Modern German Literature and Its Didactics, salary group A1, due 3/31 link #'U of Warwick' (UK), Professor in German Studies, German and/or Austrian literature and culture since 1945, due 2/14/14, interviews to be held 2/27/14 link #'Australian National U', asst. prof. of French/German/Translation Studies, due 10/31/13 link #* Skype interview scheduled 11/19 (x2) #'Hebrew U of Jerusalem', German literature from 18th C to modern times, due 11/3/13 link #* form rejection email received 2/18 #'Leiden U', asst. prof., part time (.5 fte) fixed-term (2 yrs), German literature and culture, due 11/1/13,link #* Rejection letter received 11/13 Multi-Language Faculty Positions #'Bates C', 3-year lecturer of Russian and German, due 12/2/13, link #'Lake Erie C', asst. prof. of German and French, due 2/10/14, link #* email that search has been cancelled #'Murray State U', asst. prof. of German and Spanish, due 11/22/13, link #* Email received on 12/9 -Job search cancelled due to budgetary reasons; they expect to advertise a position in German and French soon. #'Murray State U', asst. prof. of French and German, due 2/3/14, link #* Skype interview scheduled 2/17 #* campus interview scheduled 2/27 #'Rochester Institute of Technology', asst. prof. of French or German applied linguistics, due 12/1/13, link Other German-Related Faculty Positions #'University of Michigan', asst. prof., German History, modern German and European history, 12/1/13, link #'Warburg Institute, U of London', project assistant for “Bilderfahrzeuge: Warburg’s Legacy and the Future of Iconology,” due 3/4/14 link #'Warburg Institute, U of London', assistant archivist for project “Bilderfahrzeuge: Warburg’s Legacy and the Future of Iconology,” due 3/4/14 link